


Daily Little Miracles

by Streamsofstoriesandcolour



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Cats, Cats are jerks but we loved them, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streamsofstoriesandcolour/pseuds/Streamsofstoriesandcolour
Summary: It was a rainy day at the Sohmas, which Kyo encountered a peculiar visitor.





	Daily Little Miracles

Kyo groaned softly as he looked over the window. It is pouring again and as usual, he is not a big fan of that. That situation made his muscles ache and his mood dampened, as he saw the pitter patterns of rain falling back and forth. Maybe he could fight that feeling by just falling asleep, and think of the warm summer days which he would hike up the mountains and shish looking up the mountain range, with their breaths taken away.

Soon he broke a small smile as he fell asleep to that wonderful dream.

_The rain will stop, and soon the sun will rise again._

* * *

Until he woke up with a bemusing expression of a cat. It looks like a tortoiseshell, and her marks made her look like a mischievous goblin. Somehow her paws sank into his chest and soon she started to knead it quietly. The sounds of purrs nearly shook him as if grinning to Kyo for his stupidity.

“Kyo-Kun.” Toru, as usual, seems to bring a warm smile to break away his miasma “Ohhh a kitty…” soon she gave a little squeak. “Hello, kitty!” Toru knelt to her level and started to rub her head and give her chin scratches. “She seems beautiful!”

Kyo rolled his eyes slightly. “So what is your verdict…” as he looked over at the cat who seems to be happy to watch her owner. However Tohru does not mind the company, she knows due to the zodiac curse, that animals followed them for some strange purposes, sometimes it can be hilarious, as she could imagine Kagura waking up to a singular of wild boars hungering for a meal when Kyo and Kagura would camp out with the woods with shishou as children or maybe they do have that special intuition that they are special and it did happen when a chowder of kittens surrounded him when they discuss about what stall they want to do for the cultural festival.

Nevertheless, this one is a special one, as she has a rotund body and markings that make her look like black sesame mochi drizzled with brown sugar syrup. Her amber eyes sparkling mischief as she continuously kneads on his chest.

“Maybe she is looking out for you when you are unwell Kyo-Kun…” Toru preen her skirt quietly before petting her head “I remember that mum said when she saw a tortoiseshell cat like her, she would say that they hold as a good luck charm for fishermen, and they accompanied them to sea to scare away ghosts and demons.”

“Like who?”

Kyo cannot help but crack a small grin. If he could choose anyone to get away, it could be Yuki or maybe Shigure’s tactics. Somehow he gave a resigned sigh “Well kitty I supposed you have something in mind…” reluctantly he took out his hand “Hope you just ease your claws.” Somehow that weight of that tortoiseshell cat overwhelmed Kyo (And alongside the chilly weather which made him lethargic) Before long he slowly falls into a short nap, exhausted by the day’s activities. Tohru smiles peacefully as she quickly grabbed a small blanket and slowly draped them, and before long the tortoiseshell cat slowly curled up to sleep, leaving him all paralysed.  Tohru knew that no matter how much Kyo will lift himself up, eventually the mischievous cat will lay him down.

Tohru gave a small giggle on that sight. It was one of these moments which Tohru could hold them as daily little miracles.

“Make sure you guard Kyo-Kun well…” Toru gave a whisper to Kyo’s new guardian “he does need that rest.” For that moment, Tohru quietly picked up the laundry and started to fold his pants and shirts around her arms. She thought of leaving Kyo with a small drink and biscuits, but she knew that the cat will be persistent, to not let Kyo out of her sight.

* * *

However it is best not to wake both, and it is a lovely sight to look over. Meanwhile, Yuki grumbled quietly, as he came out from a warm shower. “For real, Kyo always bring his unwanted guests around…” as he looked at that sight of the tortoiseshell cat laying on his chest. “Should I send that cat out…” Toru looked over at the window, well the downpour will be a long one. “I fear it will dirty the room.”

“This is no ordinary cat Sohma-kun.”

Toru simpered quietly “it is a lucky one and we all need that!” Yuki looked over the sleeping duo, indeed it is a nice sight away from the usually brash Kyo, to actually sleep peacefully. “After all it will be cruel to leave it all alone in the rain, she can stay for one night…”

“If you said so…”

“Say Soma-Kun should we work on the math problems…while we decide on dinner…” Toru suggested gently “I am thinking Sukiyaki would be great for a chilly evening!”

“Sounds good, I could pluck some onions and leeks from my garden!”

Toru clapped her hands together “Oh sounds good…” though she knew that Kyo would make a fuss about this. “Maybe I can make Kyo…hmm…”

“I will be off!”

“See you later Sohma-Kun!” Tohru  waved to Yuki quietly “Stay warm!”Now that Yuki left the scene. Tohru quietly closed the door, only taking quick glances of Kyo’s peaceful gaze, watching his chest heave quietly make her heart flutter.  _It was one of these moments which she could treasure forever in her heart._

* * *

**A/N: Ok y'all this is the first time which I work on a quick Fruits Basket fanfic since we have the revival which is awesome (I have many many feelings about them). So this little scene is inspired by a conversation between a tumblr user Stromcrowthegrey and I, which she shows her kitty Clem who is a thicc boy. I am a little scared in trying to get the character reactions between Tohru and Kyo, but I am happy how it came out given I work this on my commuting journey between work and home.**

**You may wonder about the tortie in the fic, it is actually inspired by a Japanese superstition which apparently fishermen brought male torties to ship to ward off evil spirits which is pretty cool, and given their personalities, it seems fitting.**

**Anyway as usual, feedback and likes are welcomed here <3**

 


End file.
